


wedding portait

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>FOR SARAH! -Her request was a Caskett “wedding portrait”, I hope you like it :D<br/>I’d certainly love some “unseen” smooching on their wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	wedding portait

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
